Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relates to apparatuses for preventing repetitive stress traumas by strengthening and conditioning the upper extremities. More specifically, the invention relates to conditioning devices for the upper extremities including fingers, wrists and forearms.
Description of the Related Art
Participants in a variety of activities that involve video game consoles, computer keyboards, and other input devices, often experience discomfort in and around the upper extremities, e.g. forearms and wrists. Many of these ailments can be directly attributed to improper positioning of the forearm and wrist, particularly when keyboarding, mouse use, or game console use which can cause overuse or repetitive-stress.
As is often the case with overuse or repetitive-stress injuries, minimizing the activity which caused the tendinitis is usually an effective treatment. However, patients are often unwilling to forego the offending activity for an extended period of time. Thus, there is a need for devices that help strengthen the musculature of the upper extremities and also relaxes and massages the fingers, wrists and forearms.